


Red in White

by kueroyalt



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Government goons, Post- Anime, Post-Canon, Set Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt
Summary: The dust has settled and the debris has been cleared away. Yet some people want Ryūko to be locked away or worse. What is there left to do but for a certain someone to hold her in his arms....
Relationships: Matoi Ryuuko/Mikisugi Aikurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Red in White

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own a thing nope not a thing

“Excuse me?” asked an incredulous Ryūko at the man before her. The Elite Four had stepped in front of Ryūko and Satsuki as soon as the government official said his purpose. 

“If intel is correct, then Ryūko here is indeed a life fiber. As such she will be taken into custody.” 

“Like hell, I will.” Spat Ryūko.

“She is my sister, not a life fiber.” Protested Satsuki. 

“Genetics won’t protect her.” Frowned the man.

“What is going on here?” came Tsumugu exiting the gym, he moved into the built compound that Satsuki had made for those who were close or grown close to her and Ryūko. 

“They want to take Ryūko into “custody, a.k.a kill her or do testing/ experiments. Or in other words, total bull crap.” Nonon spat glaring at the man. 

“Sir you were part of the Nudist Beach group, can’t you see Miss Ryūko is a danger, information points out she is a life fiber.” Pled the official. 

“Yes, I was, and Ryūko is not a danger. What is the sudden interest in this?” Tsumugu asked. 

“Certain parties have noticed her age and file; she is coming close to an age where only a husband or spouse or partner would be acceptable to live with her. We think she might become much like R- “

“That name isn’t to be spoken like that.” Snapped Ira. “Or has the battle against their mother not convinced any of their loyalty.”

“Hold it, with the information gathered so far, the solution is simple.” Piped up Hōka. “If what you said is true, then what would appease you and those who send you would be Ryūko marrying someone and living with them. Please correct me if I’m wrong?” 

“Yes, I said that, but….”

“Then, surely, the solution is simple. If Ryūko marries someone from Nudist Beach, seeing as you believe that anyone from Nudist Beach will see the danger, then you have a guarantee that she would be perfectly watched, and the person would know of the danger.” Hōka assured. 

“Now wait a minute, what about my say in this?!” demanded Ryūko. 

“I guess that could appease the powers who sent me for a time.” Thought the goon. “I will need to see if they will accept this proposition, but they’ll want someone who has knowledge and the ability to eliminate life fibers. We’ll find someone who fits these criteria.”

Ryūko sent an aghast look to the others, being forced into a marriage was one thing. However, being married to a goon who could be trigger happy in killing her. Until Tsumugu smirked at the goon. 

“Sadly, only one person fits the bill. Fortunately for you, we have him on speed dial.” 

“Who would that be then?”

“Why none other than Mikisugi Aikurō, of course.” Smirked Hōka. 

“If what we know is true, Mikisugi was close to her.”

“Hey, she’s right here.” Shot Nonon.

“Well, then he’s perfect then, I won’t have my sister marrying any stranger who won’t at least know her. Tell your superiors that is our deal.” Satsuki propositioned. 

“Let me call them.” Sighed the goon beating a hasty retreat. 

“I can’t believe this, what about my choice?” Steamed Ryūko.

“Would you rather be trapped in some lab or killed?” posed Nonon.

“Plus, better to know the person, then it to be a stranger.” Inputted Uzu, who had been silent up until this point.

“I guess but still would that perv even go for this. It is guaranteed that we would be monitored, and I have a feeling that any sort of cheating will forfeit the deal.” Pointed out Ryūko. 

“He’ll do it, Aikurō is a man of stature.” Inputted Tsumugu. 

“I guess I could do worse.” Sighed Ryūko in defeat and acceptance.

“They will concede, and you could get a divorce. But it is absolutely barbaric, who the hell does he think he is barging in here and his audacity in his treatment….” Started Ira.

“Easy there, he is a goon, I think it is required that they be like that.” Uzu shrugged.

“Regardless, I don’t like that we’ve been backed into a corner like this.” Frowned Satsuki.

“I agree, perhaps we should comply. I’m just glad that Mako isn’t here, though.” Added Tsumugu. The group saw the man return and they were immediately on guard, the man seemed unhappy. 

“They agree, but let us be clear, this isn’t the end. You have six months to have her wed or….”

“I suggest you leave if that is all. It is unwise for you to keep referencing that Ryūko should be treated as an object.” Uzu declared.

“To some, she is one. Another alien life form, now without her skimpy bikini.”

“How dare you!” shouted Ira. 

“You should leave now.” Snipped Nonon. “Before we send you back while streaking clutching the remains of that trashed suit, you kiss ass.”

“We’ll be in touch.” The man said turning on his heels and leaving in a huff. 

“Ass hole.” Cussed Ryūko. 

“We need Mikisugi here.” Satsuki commanded.

“You know you should start referring to him as Aikurō if he is going to be your future brother in law.” Pointed out Tsumugu. 

“Just get him here.” Sighed Satsuki already planning what will be needed to make this the happiest day of her younger sister’s life, despite the fact that instead of for love, Ryūko would be marrying to stay alive. 

Meanwhile, Mikisugi Aikurō, was at that moment fixing up his DTR, when he heard his phone chime signaling, he had received a call. Reaching forward, he hits the accept button. 

“Yeah?” he answered. 

“Ryūko was almost dragged into "custody" for "observation".” Tsumugu replied.

“Any fatalities?” asked a half-interested Aikurō and that was only because it involved Ryūko. 

“No, but she did have to lose something to appease them. She needs to be married to you.” Replied Tsumugu getting straight to the point. 

“WHAT?!?!” Snapped Aikurō abandoning his focus on the DTR and straitening up. 

“Yeah, well, you’re an expert on Life Fiber and part of Nudist Beach, which of course, fought Life Fibers, so it was the best solution.” Shrugged off Tsumugu like he was discussing the weather. 

“I’m surprised Ryūko was okay with that.” Noted Aikurō.

“She did concede pretty easily, now that I think about it.” Pondered Tsumugu and Aikurō smirked at this thought. 

“Well, knowing ass holes like that, they must have given a deadline.” Commented Aikurō shrugging of his lab coat and making a grab for his jacket. It helped that he could wear pants now, especially with a chill in the air. 

“Your right, six months.” Answered Tsumugu. 

“To be wed, sleep with, or become all lovey-dovey?” smirked Aikurō, locking his door.

“Wed, not sure you two would ever be lovey-dovey.” Prompted Tsumugu. 

“We were invaded by alien fibers.”

“Point taken.” 

“I’ll be over soon. Hell, how about you get a priest or captain, or judge to come too. let’s get married right now.” Declared Aikurō. 

“I think that at least Ryūko deserves a real wedding, at least.”

“Why wait for the shadowy bastards to change their mind.” Pointed out Aikurō.

“You should hash this shit out with Ryūko.” Sighed Tsumugu.

==

“Like hell!” came Ryūko’s yell. 

That was the sound that greeted Aikurō as entered the courtyard connecting the estates of the Elite Four, Satsuki and Ryūko, Mako and her family, as well as Tsumugu. 

He located the source immediately, her blues eyes blazing. Then those blue orbs met his, and seeing him she swept past the pulverized bodies of Matarō and Mako’s dad, obviously trying to do something peeping tom like. Seriously those two were worse than well anything. You’d think they learn after all this time not to try and peep on Ryūko. Aikurō turned his attention towards the future, his future wife that is. She had a slight blush to her cheeks. At that moment he decided that he would rather think it was because of what was coming rather than the chill in the air. It was actually highly probable that it was because of him, the way she turned slightly away when came face to face with him. She was so cute he couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’m guessing Tsumugu told you then?” she asked. Was she blushing even more? Oh, what Aikurō wouldn’t do to flirt and intensify that blush by ten folds. But he knew this wasn’t the time or place. 

“He did.” Replied, Aikurō cockily. 

“What are you acting so smug about?” demanded Ryūko. 

“That I can do this.” Returned Aikurō, and before she could say anything else, he captured her lips with his. She gasped in surprise, and he took that moment to enter her mouth. She made the most heavenly sound, and Aikurō just wanted to back her into a wall have his way with her. When his body reminded him, he needed air he broke apart but pressed his forehead against her’s as their breaths intermingled as they gasped in the surrounding air. 

“I guess you don’t have a problem with the turn of events then?” smirked Ryūko. 

“No problem at all.” Confirmed Aikurō. “Now, about the wedding date.”

====

Meanwhile, looking out the window, Satsuki discovered it would be for love.

**Author's Note:**

> hit the button kudos. comment, subscribe and save.  
> Should I go on????


End file.
